Сказка о мертвой криминалистке
by Buratinas
Summary: Авторы: Кыса, Rainbow. Как выглядела бы Сказка о мертвой царевне, если бы Пушкин был поклонником CSI?


«Сказка о мертвой криминалистке», автор Кыса, Rainbow

С Терри Миллер Грис простился,  
Да на выезд снарядился,  
Ну а Терри у окна  
Села ждать его одна.

И без милого Гриссули,

Ей тоска страшнее пули,

Где же бродит, милый друг,

Все, блин, валится из рук.

Головы переварились,

Черепки об пол разбились,

Из костей любимый пазл,

Не ласкает больше глаз.  
Издалеча наконец  
Воротился молодец.  
На него она взглянула,  
Тяжелешенько вздохнула,  
Восхищенья не снесла,  
И к обеду умерла.  
Долго Грис был неутешен,  
Но как быть? и он был грешен;  
Год прошел как сон пустой,  
Грис сработался с другой.  
Правду молвить, молодица  
Уж и впрямь была царица:  
Высока, стройна, бела,  
Не умом, но все ж взяла;  
А уж как горда, ломлива,  
Своенравна и ревнива.  
Ей по блату уж давно  
Зеркальце было дано;  
Свойство зеркальце имело:  
Говорить оно умело.  
С ним одним она была  
Добродушна, весела,  
С ним приветливо шутила  
И красуясь говорила:  
"Свет мой, зеркальце! скажи,  
Да всю правду доложи:  
Я ли в Лабе всех милее,  
Всех румяней и белее?"  
И ей зеркальце в ответ:  
"Ты, конечно, спору нет;  
Ты, Катрина, всех милее,  
Всех румяней и белее".  
Тут уж Кэтрин хохотать,  
И плечами пожимать,  
И подмигивать глазами,  
И прищелкивать перстами,  
И вертеться подбочась,  
Гордо в зеркальце глядясь.  
Но коллега молодая,  
Тихомолком раскрывая,  
Преступленья злых людей,  
Стала скоро всем милей,  
Чем и Кэт, и Бармалей.  
Сара скромною была,  
Но время шло - и расцвела,  
Белолица, черноброва,  
Нраву кроткого такого.  
Как-то после смены длинной,  
Кэт решила, что красивой  
Рождена она не зря.  
В бар Катрина собираясь,  
В шелке haute couture купаясь,  
Перед зеркальцем своим,  
Перемолвилася с ним:  
"Я ль, скажи мне, всех милее,  
Всех румяней и белее?"  
Что же зеркальце в ответ?  
"Ты прекрасна, спору нет;  
Сара все же всех милее,  
Всех румяней и белее".  
Как Катрина отпрыгнет,  
Да как ручку замахнет,  
Да по зеркальцу как хлопнет,  
Каблучком-то как притопнет!...  
"Ax ты, мерзкое стекло!  
Это врешь ты мне на зло.  
Как тягаться ей со мною?  
Но скажи: как можно ей  
Быть во всем меня милей?  
Признавайся: всех я краше.  
Обойди всю Лабу нашу,  
Хоть весь Вегас, ровной нет.  
Так ли?" Зеркальце в ответ:  
"Сара все же всех милее,  
Всё ж румяней и белее".  
Делать нечего. Она,  
Черной зависти полна,  
Бросив зеркальце под лавку,  
Позвала к себе ЧЕРНАВКУ.

И наказ дает ему,  
Эфиопу своему,  
Весть коллегу на барханы,  
И, связав ее чулками,  
Под кустом оставить там  
На съедение волкам.  
Черт ли сладит с бабой гневной?  
Спорить нечего. С царевной  
Вот Чернавка в путь пошел  
И в такую даль отвел,  
Что девица догадалась,  
И до смерти испугалась,  
И взмолилась: "Жизнь моя!  
В чем, скажи, виновна я?  
Не губи меня, о Уоррик!  
А как будет мне лет сорок,  
Я пожалую тебя".  
Тот, в душе ее любя,  
Не убил и не связал,  
Отпустил лишь и сказал:  
«Не кручинься, бог с тобой».  
Ну а сам, пришел домой.  
"Что? — прикрикнула «царица», —  
Где красавица-девица?"  
— Там, в пустыне - околеет, —  
Уоррик врет и не краснеет —  
Крепко связаны ей локти;  
Попадется зверю в когти,  
Меньше будет ей терпеть,  
Легче будет умереть.»  
Лаба вся трезвонить стала:  
Наша Сарочка пропала!  
Тужит бедный Грисс по ней -  
- Бородатый Бармалей,  
Фонарем пуская блики,  
Ищет день и ночь улики,  
За красавицей душой,  
За коллегой молодой.  
Сара Сайдл молодая,  
До зари в песках блуждая,  
Между тем все шла да шла  
На казармы набрела.  
Ей на встречу пес, залая,  
Прибежал слюну пуская;  
В ворота вошла она,  
На подворье тишина.  
Пес бежит за ней, оскалясь,  
Сара, лихо отбиваясь,  
Поднялася на крыльцо  
И взялася за кольцо;  
Дверь тихонько отворилась,  
Сара наша очутилась  
В светлой горнице; кругом  
Лавки, крытые ковром,  
Спецжилеты, автоматы,  
Стендик с картою Ирака.  
Видит девица, что тут  
Люди «добрые» живут;  
Знать, не будет ей обидно!  
Никого меж тем не видно.  
Дом мисс Сайдл обошла,  
Все порядком убрала,  
Проявила микрофильмы,  
Смыла кровь с базуки пыльной,  
На полати взобралась  
И тихонько улеглась.  
Час обеда приближался,  
Топот по двору раздался:  
Входит вдруг солдат ватага,  
С звездно-полосатым флагом.  
Старший молвил: "Дайте, водки!  
Стерли пыль с ядреной кнопки,  
Кто то бункер прибирал,  
Да хозяев поджидал  
Кто же? Выдь и покажися,  
С нами честно подерися.  
Коль ты вражеский шпион,  
Мы не больно тя убъем.  
Коль чугунный Терминатор,  
Будешь нам названным братом,  
Коль старушка, будь нам мать,  
Бум за пивом посылать.  
Коли красная девица,  
Будь нам милой мед.сестрицой".  
Сара тут же к ним сошла,  
Честь хозяям отдала,  
В пояс низко поклонилась;  
Закрасневшись, извинилась,  
Что де в гости к ним зашла,  
Хоть звана и не была.  
Вмиг по речи те узнали,  
Что госслужбу принимали;  
Усадили в уголок,  
Подносили пирожок;  
Рюмку полну наливали,  
На подносе подавали.  
Пирожок с тушеным мясом,  
Сара выплюнула сразу;  
Рюмку лихо накатила,  
Но долива не просила,  
И с дороги отдыхать  
Отпросилась на кровать.  
Отвели они девицу  
Вниз в уютную темницу,  
И оставили одну,  
Отходящую ко сну.  
День за днем идет, мелькая,  
Сара Сайдл молодая  
Все в песках. Не скучно ей,  
Среди взрывчатых полей.  
Перед утренней зарею  
Рота дружною толпою  
Выезжает погулять,  
Террористов пострелять,  
Руку правую потешить,  
Байкера пустыне спешить,  
Иль башку с широких плеч  
У Бенладана отсечь.  
А хозяюшкой она  
В штабе трудиться одна,  
"Волны" вражесткие ловит.  
Взрывпакеты в путь готовит,  
Благодарны ей они.  
Так идут за днями дни.  
Рота милую девицу  
Полюбила. К ней в темницу  
Раз, лишь только рассвело,  
Всех их семеро вошло.  
Старший молвил ей: "Саруля!  
Пусть в мой зад вонзиться пуля,  
Нас тут семеро. Тебя  
Все мы любим, за себя  
Взять мы рады, так бывает,  
Да устав не позволяет!  
Помири нас как нибудь:  
Одному женою будь!  
Прочих ждет облом конкретный,  
Да забыть мне шифр секретный!  
Ты отказываешь нам?  
Аль товар не по купцам?"

«Ой вы, молодцы честные,  
Патриоты молодые, —  
Сара Сайдл говорит, —  
Лаба пусть опять сгорит,  
Коли лгу, продам свой ролекс,  
Не могу! Эдипов комплекс  
С детства мучает меня,  
Для меня вы все родня!  
Всех я вас люблю сердечно;  
Но другому я навечно  
Отдана. Мне всех милей  
Бородатый Бармалей".  
Братья молча постояли  
Да в затылке почесали.  
"Кто ж такой, счастливец знатный?» —  
Старший молвил взяв гранату.  
«Гриссомом его зовут!-  
Трупы есть, он тут, как тут!»  
Говорит она в ответ, —  
«Я люблю его семь лет!»  
Женихи ей поклонились,  
Потихоньку удалились,  
И согласно все опять  
Стали жить да поживать.

Между тем Катрина злая,  
Про Сару Сайдл вспоминая,  
Не могла простить её,  
А на зеркальце свое  
Долго дулась и сердилась;  
Наконец об нем хватилась   
И пошла за ним, и, сев  
Перед ним, забыла гнев,  
Красоваться снова стала   
И с улыбкою сказала:  
"Здравствуй, зеркальце! скажи  
Да всю правду доложи:   
Я ль на свете всех милее,  
Всех румяней и белее?"  
И ей зеркальце в ответ:   
"Ты прекрасна, спору нет;  
Но живет без всякой славы,  
Средь песчаные барханы,  
У семи богатырей  
Та, что все ж тебя милей".  
Тут Катрина налетела  
На Чернавку: Как ты смел   
Обмануть меня! И в чём!.."  
Тот признался ей во всём:  
Так и так. Катрина злая,  
Ему пилкой угрожая,   
Положила иль не жить,  
Или Сару погубить.

Сара Сайдл молодая,  
Милых братьев поджидая,  
Собирала автомат,  
Слышит вдруг отборный мат,  
Пес залаял, вышла Сара,  
Видит - старая путана,  
Ходит по двору, клюкой  
Отгоняя пса. "Постой,  
Ты бы шла своей дорогой!  
Говорит ей Сара строго. -  
Здесь секретные объекты!  
Комплекс ядерно –ракетный!».  
Отвечает ей путана:  
"По пустыне я плутала!  
Вижу люди тут живут,  
Чай помогут, не убьют.  
Пес заел чуть не до смерти,  
Чтоб его подрали черти!»  
Сара – добрая душа,  
Лишь к старухе подошла,  
Пес ей под ноги — и лает,  
И к путане не пускает;  
Лишь пойдет старуха к ней,  
Он, лесного зверя злей,  
На старуху. "Что за чудо?  
Видно, выспался он худо, —  
- Надо к доктору отвесть!  
Нож лови, там компас есть!  
Старушонка нож поймала:  
"Благодарствую, — сказала. —  
Бог тебя благослови;  
Вот за то тебе, лови!"  
И к девице наливное,  
Молодое, золотое,  
Прямо яблочко летит...  
Пес как прыгнет, завизжит...  
Наша Сара в обе руки  
Хвать — поймала. "Ради скуки  
Кушай яблочко, мой свет.  
Благодарствуй за обед".

Так путана ей сказала,  
Поклонилась и пропала...  
Ну а с Сарой на крыльцо  
Пес бежит и ей в лицо  
Жалко смотрит, грозно воет,  
Словно сердце песье ноет,  
Словно хочет ей сказать:  
Брось! – Она его ласкать,  
Треплет нежною рукою;  
"Что, хороший мой, что с тобою?  
Ляг!" – и в комнату вошла,  
Дверь тихонько заперла,  
С рацией за стол присела   
Ждать хозяев, а глядела  
Все на яблоко. Оно  
Соку спелого полно,  
Так свежо и так душисто,  
Так румяно-золотисто,   
Будто медом налилось!  
Видны семечки насквозь...  
Подождать она хотела   
Братьев, все же не стерпела,  
В руки яблочко взяла,  
К алым губкам поднесла,  
Половинку откусила  
И кусочек проглотила...  
Вдруг она, моя душа,   
Пошатнулась не дыша,  
Белы руки опустила,  
Плод румяный уронила,   
Закатила вмиг глаза,  
На пол рухнула устало,  
И тиха, недвижна стала...

Рота в ту пору домой  
Возвращалася толпой  
С молодецкого Блиц-крига.  
Им на встречу, лая дико,  
Пес бежит и ко двору  
Кажет путь. «Я ж по-добру!»  
- старший взвыл,- «Просил вас столько!  
Не давать ему касторки!»  
Входят, ахнули. Вбежав,  
Пес на яблоко стремглав  
С воем кинулся, озлился,  
Проглотил его, свалился  
И издох. Напоено  
Было ботексом оно.  
Перед мертвою царевной  
Братья в горести душевной  
Мстить клялися, подлецу  
Смазав сопли по лицу.  
Что же с ней теперь поделать?  
Хоронить ее хотели  
И раздумали. Она,  
Как под крылышком у сна,  
Так тиха, свежа лежала,  
Что лишь только не дышала.  
Ждали три дня, но она  
Не восстала ото сна.  
Думали ее вскрывать,  
Инструменты негде взять,  
Спиртовать? Так на поминках,  
Не осталось и бутылки.  
Спор задался колоритный,  
Наконец, в скафандр защитный,  
Труп царевны молодой  
Положили — и толпой  
Понесли в пустую гору,  
Во полуночную пору  
И в ракетной шахте той  
Уложили на покой,  
Осторожно привинтили  
И решеткой оградили;  
И, пред мертвою сестрой  
Сотворив поклон земной,  
Старший молвил: «Ща спою!  
Песню : «Олвейз лавинг ю!»  
На земле твоя краса;  
Дух твой примут небеса.  
Нами ты была любима  
И для Гриссома хранима —  
Не досталась никому,  
Только гробу одному».

В тот же день Катрина злая,  
Доброй вести ожидая,  
Втайне зеркальце взяла   
И вопрос свой задала:  
"Я ли в Лабе всех милее,  
Всех румяней и белее?"   
И услышала в ответ:  
"Ты, Катрина, спору нет,  
Ты одна тут всех милее,   
Всех румяней и белее".

За коллегою своей  
Гриссом aka Бармалей   
Между тем по свету скачет.  
Нет как нет! Он горько плачет,  
И кого ни спросит он,  
Всем вопрос его мудрен;  
Кто в глаза ему смеется,  
Кто скорее отвернется;   
К Грэгу Сандерсу вконец  
Обратился молодец.  
"Свет наш Грэгушка! ты ходишь  
Круглый год по лабе, сводишь   
Ты анализ ДНК,  
Аль откажешь мне в ответе?  
Не видал ли в кабинете  
Сары Сайдл молодой?  
Её шеф я".- "Дорогой,-   
Грэгго мило отвечал,-  
Я Сарулю не видал.  
Знать, ее в живых уж нет.  
Разве Ники, мой сосед,  
Где-нибудь ее да встретил  
Или след ее заметил".

Смены поздней Бармалей  
Дождался в тоске своей.  
Только Ники показался,  
Он за ним с мольбой погнался.  
"Ники, Ники мой дружок,  
Второй названый сынок!  
Ты же знаешь все панели,  
Ходишь часто по барделям,  
Отпечатки всех ланит,  
Помнишь, словно алфавит.  
Аль откажешь мне в ответе?  
Не видал ли где на свете  
Сары Сайдл четкий след?  
Я же Босс ей". — "Офигеть!"  
Отвечает Ники — Гриссик!  
Ты же сам гммм женщин...(гы-гы-гы)  
Плетки, кожа, прочий хлам,  
Для тебя священный храм.  
Сам спроси, коль мне не видно,  
Гриссом молвил — «Как обидно!  
Но за Сару мне Мадам...  
Точно вдарит по мордам!"  
"Погоди; об ней, быть может,  
Брасс узнает. Он поможет.  
Ты к нему теперь ступай,  
Не печалься же, прощай".  
Бармалей, не унывая,  
К Брассу кинулся, взывая.

"Брассик! Брассик! Ты могуч,  
Ты закона светлый луч!  
Ты же «держишь» весь Лас-Вегас,  
И любой решаешь ребус,  
Не боишься никого,  
Лишь шерифа одного.  
Аль откажешь мне в ответе?  
Не видал ли где на свете  
Сары Сайдл молодой?  
Я же босс ее". — «Постой, —  
Отвечает Брасс уныло, -  
Мне разведка доложила,  
Что в пустыне есть гора,  
В ней глубокая нора;  
В той пещере монолитной,  
Помещен скафандр защитный,  
Целый сам лишь запылился,  
Знать спецназ повеселился,  
Ох уж эта молодежь!  
Сару ты внутри найдешь.»  
Брасс на дело побежал.  
Гриссом горько зарыдал.

И пошел в пустыню, к месту,  
Где покоилась невеста  
Вот идет; и поднялась  
Перед ним гора крутая;  
Вкруг нее стена глухая;  
Под горою темный вход.  
Он туда скорей идет.

Видит он во мгле печальной,  
Скафандр пыльный, домотканый  
А в скафандре узком том  
Сара дрыхнет вечным сном.  
Гриссом саван Сары милой,  
Разорвал с огромной силой,  
Скафандр затрещал по швам,  
И развалился попалам  
Сара тут же ожила.  
И, вздохнув, произнесла:   
"Как же долго я спала!"

«Как же я сюда попала?»-  
- Сара вдруг серьезной стала.  
«Ты ли фетишист заклятый!  
В эту глушь меня запрятал?»  
«Что ты!» - Гриссом вмиг заохал,  
Про себя сказав: «Неплохо б»  
Здесь спецназ напутал шибко,  
Знать врачебная ошибка!  
Я же твой отсель до гроба!»  
Ах….и зарыдали оба!  
В руки он ее берет  
В джип с кондишеном несет,  
И, беседуя приятно,  
В путь пускаются обратно,  
И трубит уже молва:  
Наша Сарочка жива!

Кэтрин в ту пору без дела  
В позе "лотоса" сидела  
Перед зеркальцем своим  
И беседовала с ним.  
Говоря: "Я ль всех милее,  
Всех румяней и белее?"  
И услышала в ответ:  
"Задолбала! Слова нет!  
Сара хоть без силикона,  
Но без пафоса такого!"  
Кэтрин в ярости вскочила,  
Об пол зеркальце разбила,  
В двери прямо побежала  
Там Сарулю повстречала.  
И сказала, я не сдамся!  
Буду ботоксом качаться,  
Силиконом, коллагеном   
Чтобы всем вам стать примером  
Неувядшей красоты  
А пока же Сара, ты  
Можешь править бал тут смело,  
Знаю я, что ты умела.  
Я ж опять пойду к шесту,  
Танцевать свою мамбу,  
Там на триллионы лет,  
Конкурентов больше нет,  
На японские девайсы,  
Я не буду тратить баксы,  
Пусть их кто-то подурнее,  
Спросит "Кто же всех милее?"  
И с коллегою своей,  
Обвенчался Бармалей.  
Свадьбу тайно учинили!  
И тихонечко зажили,  
Дом купили в спален пять,  
И громадную кровать.  
Как-то ночью Грисс усталый  
Разговор завел престранный,  
«Мол, хотела б ты - ответь,  
Не от пули умереть,  
Не внезапно «склеить ласты»,  
А в какой-нибудь напасти.  
Чтоб не сразу прямо в рай,  
А успеть сказать «гуд бай!»  
Сара лишь слегка кивнула,  
Чуть халатик распахнула,  
И сказала : «Ну уж нет!  
Лучше я скажу ПРЕВЕД!»  
Вот конец легенды дивной,  
Чуть нескладной, но правдивой!  
Если вас она «достала»,  
Бейте тапком Джерри Сталя!


End file.
